Surprise After the surprise
by Moviejunkie66
Summary: a bunch of one shots of what happens after chapter 14 of Surpise 2 Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey what's up here's Surprise after the Surprise and this is just getting written for fun.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Tyler Marie McQueen

"LIGHTNING, LIGHTNING, LIGHTNING, LIGHTNING." A 17 year old Stormy McQueen yelled running through the streets of Radiator Springs on a cool March day. Stormy ran until she ran into her brother.

"Whoa! Storm slow down." Lightning answered catching her before she ran past him.

"Sally... water broke... Go... Home... Now..." Stormy gasped for air.

"What now! She's not due for another 2 weeks!" Lightning said as Stormy grabbed him and started running.

"Well she's due now whether you're ready or not." Stormy said dragging him Ito the McQueen house hold. Sally is leaning on the coffee table and one hand on her stomach cringing.

"Sally! How far apart are the contractions?" Lightning said as he ran over to her side.

"About thee minutes we need to hurry this baby is coming fast." She said through the grit of her teeth.

"Ok Stormy go get the bag and where are the twins?" Lightning said helping Sally stand.

"After Sally's parents got here earlier they took them to the zoo about a half an hour ago." Stormy said heading out the door with them.

"Ok Storm get in the back with Sally the quicker we get to the interstate the faster we'll get to the hospital." Lightning said starting the car.

"Wait Lighty you have to take a different way they are doing construction and you'll be stuck there for at least a half and hour. That's why I was late coming from school." Stormy said as the started on Route 66

"are you serious! That means it will take an half an hour to get there." Lightning said glancing back at Sally gripping Stormy's hand.

"Lightning I don't think we have an half an hour she's coming fast I can feel it." Sally said cringing.

"Um Lightning pull over and get back here! The Baby is crowning!" Stormy said looking into the front of the car. Lightning pulled over and opened the door to the side that Sally was sitting on and cording it behind him and having Sally sit between his legs for support. He knew that this baby was going to be delivered in the back of their small Honda.  
Stormy got out of the car and got some blankets that they keeping the back of the car while calling the hospital. Stormy got to the other side of the car putting the phone backing her pocket.

"Sally we have to deliver the baby here the ambulance is on its way but they won't be here for about 15-20 minutes cause of the construction." Stormy said placing a blanket on the seat.

"AHH!" Sally screamed clutching Lightning's hand. "I don't care just get her out of me!"

"Ok Lightning help with her legs" Lightning grabbed behind her knees

"ok Sally I need you to push until I say stop." Stormy said as Sally started pushing and letting a cry of pain. Lightning was whispering words of comfort into her ear calming her a little.

"Ok Sally stop" Stormy said cradling the head. "Ok Sally push" with in seconds the cry of the small little girl filled the car. Stormy wrapped the child and placed her on Sally. Both Sally and Lightning started lightly rubbing the baby girl to warm her up.

"I think I hear the ambulance." Sally said trying to look through the window. Stormy got out of the car and stood out in front waving her hands to stop the ambulance.  
The paramedics came and tied of the umbilical cord and got Sally and the baby in the ambulance with Lightning with them and Stormy driving the small car behind them to the hospital.  
The doctors checked out Sally and were currently checking the baby to make sure she is healthy. Lightning pulls a chair up to the bed and holds Sally's hand awaiting for the doctor to came back in.

"Ok McQueens the baby is perfectly healthy I'll leave you three for a little while so I can grab some paper work. "Dr. Johnson said as she placed the baby into Sally's arms and exiting the room.

"She's so beautiful she looks like you Stickers." Sally said cradling her as the baby opened her bright blue eyes.

"You did good Sally I'm glad she healthy." Lightning said as Sally placed her into his arms.

"When we were in the car there was so many thoughts going through my head. Like once we got into the car at the house I knew that we weren't going to make it." Sally Started to say.

"And you were right. But when Stormy said that the baby was crowning I was freaking out cause we were 10 minutes from town and the person to help deliver the baby was Stormy."

"Don't worry the same thing was going through my head but I'm thankful that Storm was there cause if she wasn't you would of had to help deliver it and not known what to do."

"That is also true but I don't know how Stormy knew what to do." lightning said handing the baby back to Sally.

"Ya but thanks to her now we have our little Tyler Marie McQueen." she said smiling.

"Yes we do shall I go get little Miss Stormy now?" lightning asked. Sally nodded.

* * *

Stormy was sitting in the waiting room in the front of the hospital with a few other people waiting for family members to be out of surgeries and stuff. Stormy had just finished calling people when a familiar voice said something behind her.

"Stormy?"

"Oh hey Brian" Stormy said as he came and sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked because he just got out of therapy for his leg after his car accident.

"Sally had the baby."

"Really? When did she have it?"

"In the car on the way here." Stormy said and Brian giving her a look. Stormy laughed and told him the story of what happened. In past hour and a half.

"So you helped deliver the baby?"

"Yup." Stormy smiled as Lightning came walking into the waiting room.

"Ok little miss midwife let's go meet your niece." lightning said walking to her.

"Actually I already met her." Stormy giggled "bye Brian" she said kissing him.

"Bye I'll see you at town later." he said hugging her and waving good bye to Lightning. Lightning and Stormy walked to the room that Sally and Tyler were in.

"Hey Storm come meet Tyler Marie McQueen well meet her again" Sally said smiling and handing Tyler over to Stormy.

" Hi Tyler it's Auntie Stormy." Stormy said smiling.

"We would also like thank you Stormy for helping delivering her." Lightning said kneeling down in front of chair that Stormy is sitting in.

"you guys don't have to thank me." Stormy said looking up.

"Yes we do and also how did you know what to do?" Lightning asked still confused.

"I had to read something about delivering babies in emergencies in my home economics class like two weeks ago." Stormy said handing Tyler back to Sally.

"You actually did a reading assignment in that class wow I'm shocked." Sally laughed.

"Hey it came in handy didn't it?"

"Yes it did we're happy that someone knew what to do because neither of us would of known." Lightning said messing with Tyler's light brown hair.

"Ya see it pays to have a Stormy around." Stormy said leaning back in the chair laughing.

* * *

**A/N- hey sorry this is probably short but I thought I get a chapter up and I won't be updating this all the time this is mainly when I get bored I write a story about what happened after the end of Surprise 2.  
Love Moviejunkie66**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n what up I know that there are probably a few people reading this but I dint care I'm still posting it on this story I skipped ahead a few years in this chapter**

**Lightning- 29**  
**Sally-29**  
**Justin- 7**  
**Maddie-7**  
**Tyler- 4 almost 5**  
**Brian- 21**  
**Stormy-21**

* * *

**Chapter 2 the parks**

Young Stormy McQueen was fast asleep in Lightning and Sally's home in her old room when Kimmy and Sally came running in.

"Stormy get up!" Kimmy yelled shaking the 21 year old.

"Kim it's too early" Stormy grumbled rolling over.

"No it's not its 7:00" Sally answered shaking her shoulder.

"It is for me." She placed a pillow over her head.

"Stormy! It's your wedding day and you are getting up right now!" Kimmy yelled yanking Stormy out of the bed and on to the floor.

"KIMMY! We agreed that there was not hurting Stormy today." Sally said glaring at her.

"She's fine I didn't hurt her Stormy's tough. Right Storm" she said punching Stormy in the arm.

"I agree let's not hurt the bride please I don't want to walk down the aisle with my arm in a sling and a black eye." Stormy said laughing.

"So what would you like to have for breakfast little miss bride." Sally asked getting up.

"I don't care I want food and why are we up so early I bet the boys are still sleeping." Stormy said wandering out to the living room where Maddie and Tyler were playing.

"They probably are because they are lazy." Sally said starting to cook the eggs.

"Well I'm lazy and I still have to get up at 7:00" Stormy grumbled.

"Well someone's in a mood we need to get some food into you" Kimmy said stuffing eggs into Storm's mouth.

"I'm not in a mood I'm tired." she said throwing eggs at Kim. "and Sally do you know who is coming to the wedding."

"Sorry Storm I don't beside the obvious ones but other than that no. Why?" Sally answered.

Stormy sighed "No reason just wondering." They sat and ate in silence until the phone rang and Stormy picked it up.

"Hello...AHH!"

"hello this is Kimmy the maid of honor speaking."

"Kimmy let me talk to her." Stormy heard Brian over the phone as she got off the ground after Kimmy took the phone from her.

"Kimmy! I wasn't sopost to see him I think I can still talk to him." Stormy said getting irritated.

"Sorry Brian she's in the bathroom, can I take a message?" She asked innocently.

"Kimberly I know she's there I hear her but if you must take a message tell her that the veil is here at the house."

"I'll make sure to go get it I'll see you guys soon." Kimmy said hanging up the phone "I'll be back you left the veil at the house." she said as she entered the warm April day.

"Ok go get it and tell Brian I love you for me." Stormy said laughing.

"No!" she said walking out the door. Stormy went and sat on the couch and stared out the window.

"You nervous?" Sally asked sitting down next to her.

"Extremely. But I don't know why I am its Brian we have been best friends since we were babies and dated since we were 15." Stormy throwing her long hair over her shoulder her hair was a little longer than mid back

"You know what I did to calm myself down when I married your brother." Sally asked Stormy shook her head

"I just started thinking this is the man I love and once we say 'I do' he's all mine. And no one is going to take him away from Me." she smiles

"Ha and I'm a McQueen no one is going to mess with me anyway." Stormy said as Kimmy came back into the house.

"Ok I found the veil now let's start to get you ready." Kimmy said kicking off her shoes.

"Its barley 8:00 I don't get married until 4:00." Stormy complained. "And were all the boys awake when you got there?"

"All except for Lightning and Justin they were still out cold on the couch. And have you seen how much hair you have? It's going to take hours to do your hair and then we have to do so much other stuff." Kimmy said sitting down next to Stormy.

* * *

**3:30 HALF AND HOUR BEFORE WEDDING!**

"Brian you almost ready?" Lightning asked entering the bed room in his suit with a black tie.

"Ya as ready as I'll ever be. Lightning were you this nervous when you married Sally?" Brian asked turning towards him.

"Oh ya, Stormy came and calmed me down."

"I wish she could calm me down right now." He said fixing his dark brown hair.

"Well that's kind of hard when she's the bride" Lightning said laughing. "But don't worry all that nervousness will disappear once you see coming down that aisle trust me."

"I hope so."

"Come on Lover boy let's get you to the court house so you can get married in a little bit." Lighting said clapping Brian on the shoulder and leading him out of the room.

* * *

**GIRLS HOUSE**

"Stormy you look beautiful!" Sally said stepping back. Stormy turned around and looked into the mirror. Stormy's dress was a white strapless with rooshing on her bodice and the skirt puffed out at the waist with a black sash tied around her little waist. And her long hair in an elegant high pony tail with pieces around her face curled. She truly looked stunning.

"So you ready to get married?" Kimmy smiled.

"Yup." Stormy said still looking in the mirror.

"Ok Stormy we are going to head to the court house Lightning should be here soon to come and pick you up so he can give you away." Sally said walking out the door.

Stormy sighed and walked out to the back porch and stood looking out to the Butte in the distance thinking and smiling at the thought of in 20 minute she was going to be Mrs. Parks.

"Stormy?"

"I'm out here!" she yelled knowing it was Lightning. Lightning walked of the porch and smiled at the sight of his little sister.

"You look beautiful Stormy." he said coming up next to her.

"Thanks you don't look to bad your self." she said nudging him. "Did you see who came?"

"Ya I saw the twerps and the little twerps Brad and his girl friend, Sally's parents and brother ect."

"Did mom come?" Lightning was surprised by this question.

"I don't think so I didn't see her." he answered.

"Figures. She doesn't want see her only daughter get married." Stormy said sighing.

"Were you hoping she would come?"

"Ya it would be nice to at lease have one parent here." Stormy said remembering that their Father passed away from a fatal car crash a year before.

"I'm sorry Storm." Lightning said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't care if she said anything to me or left after the ceremony just being here would have made me happy."

"I know Stormy, but I say weather she's here or not your still going to have the best night of your little life so what do you say let's go get you married." he said holding out his hand flashing a McQueen smile. Stormy giggled and took his hand.

"Yes let's!"

* * *

Brian stood at the end of the aisle waiting nervously he saw the bride's maids and grooms men walk down the aisle finally the wedding march began to play and everyone stood up.

Brian lost his breath at the sight of Stormy and her brightly smiling face. Stormy looks strait at Brian and a smile spreads across her face she finally makes it to the front Lightning hands her off to Brian and takes his spot in the grooms men.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Brian Parks and Stormy McQueen. If there is any objection to why theses two shouldn't be married please speak now and forever hold your peace." Doc said starting off the ceremony as everyone took their seats.

*silence*

"Ok good. Our couple here has decided to write their own vows. Brian you may begin."

"My little miss crazy Stormy." Brian started and Stormy giggled. "You have been my best friend since we were babies which is a really long time. You have always been there for me through everything. When I was in my car accident on our 2nd anniversary and almost died all I could think of was how much it would of hurt you if I left and from this day on I promise you that I will not leave I will always be there for you as you have been there for me. That and I also promise to take the trash out." Brian finished squeezing Stormy's hand

"Well Mr. Brian my partner in crime for may years and many more to come." Stormy started. "We have done so many stupid things over the years. You know that saying 'a good friend will bail you out of prison but a best friend will be there next to you saying 'let's do that again'. Well that is the summery of our lives if one of us does something stupid the other does it too." she said wiping tears from her eyes." I remember the day Lightning called me saying there had been an accident I freaked out just at the thought of anyone getting hurt in the town family. But when He said it was you I lost it I didn't want to loose you and it made me want to get out of Denver more than I already wanted to. But promise to you is that I will always be there no matter what and my other Promise is to lay off you about taking out the trash cause some times I can get off my lazy butt and do it my self." she finished laughing.

"Brian do you take Stormy to be your wife?" Doc started

"I do" he smiled

"And Stormy do you take Brian to be your husband?"

"I do" she smiled

"Ok the rings please." Doc said looking to the wedding party. Kimmy handed the ring to Stormy and Joey was to busy looking around his coat and jacket. Then he started pulling different objects out of it. Stormy started laughing as Brian and the rest of the groom's men started doing the same thing. Rubber duckies, horns, hand cuffs started falling to the ground.

"You boys better find that ring before I set Stormy on you." Doc said leaning against the wall behind him as they kept pulling random things out.

Brian pulled out a rubber chicken and threw it to the ground with it squeaking. The Bride and bridesmaids were dying with laughter.

Finally Joey got the ring and handed it to Brian who turned and gave a cheesy smile to Doc who looked annoyed and Stormy who was recovering from laughing.

"Are you quite finished?" Doc asked.

"Yes you may continue we just had some technical difficulty." Brian said smiling.

"Ok Brian says with this ring I thee wed."

"Stormy with this ring I thee wed." he said slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Stormy say with this ring I thee wed"

"Brian with this ring I thee wed." she said sliding the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and Wife you may kiss the bride."

Brian wrapped his arms around her and she threw hers around his neck and he pressed his lips firmly to hers. They grabbed hands and walked back down the aisle with everyone blowing bubbles.

* * *

**RECEPTION.**

"Can you all help me in welcoming the new Mr. and Mrs. Parks!" Ramone said over the microphone as _Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts_started playing as Brian and Stormy walked out the street from the cafe.

They walked from table to table making rounds they stopped by Lightning and Sally and the kids had a few pictures taken then they made their way to the Stormy's brothers and the parks table.

"My baby boy is all grown up!" Leslie parks said hugging Brian with tears in her eyes.

"Mom..." Brian complained and Stormy giggled.

"I remember when you two were two and Stormy fell down and Brian came over and gave her a hug and I got a picture of it and I turned to Jim and said 'this is going to be their engagement photo." she said hugging Stormy.

"You took that picture? I was watching the little slide show playing over there and I saw that." Stormy said laughing.

"Stormy!" Jason, Jack, Jake, and Hayden yelled attacking her.

"NO GET OFF ME TWERPS!" Stormy said trying to protect herself.

"Our little sis is finally married." Jason said putting an arm around her shoulder resulting in a punch in the gut.

"What do you mean 'finally married' I'm married before both of you. You don't even have girl friends." Stormy said shoving them away from her.

"Congrats Stormy." Brad said hugging her.

"Thanks Brad." she said hugging her back. Stormy and Brad had become really close in the last couple years.

"Come on Stormy it's time for our first dance." Brian said kissing her.

"It's time our young couples first dance." Ramone said as Brian and Stormy made their way out the middle of the neon lights lit street as _My Wish by Rascal Flatts_started playing. Stormy wrapped her arms around Brian's neck and he placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her as close as she could get.

"I love you so much." Brian said into her hair.

"I love you too and this has been the best day ever I'm just glad that you are all mine." she said looking up into his dark brown eyes.

"Well I'm glad you've had a great day it's going to get even better tonight when we start our honeymoon." he said smirking and Stormy grins widely at him.

"Oh yes by the way where are we going anyway?" Stormy asked smirking.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out" he said kissing her head.

"I hate not knowing" she said sticking out her bottom lip. Brian smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

"You got to learn to be patient my little Stormy." he said as the song ended and Ramone came over the microphone again.

"Now can we please have Lightning step out for their Brother Sister Dance. They chose the song _Stand by Rascal Flatt_s in memory of their father James McQueen" Ramone said as Brian handed Stormy off to Lightning.

**(A/N- I do not own song**!)

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

Stormy and Lightning danced Stormy starting to tear up Lightning notices and pulls her into a brotherly hug and they dance like that.

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand_

_Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on_

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand

Stormy looked up at Lightning and saw that he had tears in his eyes too. Both he and Stormy were the closest to their dad than anyone else in the family.

"I miss Dad" Stormy said with her voice cracking.

"I know me too but we both know he's Proud of both of us." Lighting said wiping tears from his eyes.

_Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Oh_

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand

Lightning pulled Stormy into one more hug then led her back to Brian. Lightning walked over to Sally. She smiled and gave him a hug then they both sat down. Then Justin and Maddie walked over to their dater and gave him a hug.

"Daddy are you ok?" Justin asked. Lightning smiled and pulled them into another hug.

"Yes I'm ok." he said smiling. They walked over to the cake where Stormy and Brian were ready to cut it. Stormy placed her hand on the knife and Brian put his over hers and they cut the first piece.

Brian placed a piece in Stormy's mouth and Stormy smashed some in his face.

"Really Storm? Come here." Brian said pulling her into a kiss getting cake on her face.

* * *

**AFTER RECEPTION**-

Stormy and Brian walked out to their 'get away car' which was Stormy's old beetle. When they walked out and saw that it was plastic wrapped and police tape.

"What the... LIGHTNING!" Stormy yelled laughing.

"Pay back from our wedding!" Lightning and Sally said laughing.

Brian and Stormy took about 20 minutes to clean the car and they got in and headed off to their honeymoon that turned out to be to Disneyland.

Let's just say that Brian and Stormy had a 'wonderful' rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N- hey wow this seemed long but to whom ever is reading this enjoy!  
Love Moviejunkie66**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey sorry I've been so busy and I have relate bad writers block for 'Through Thick and Thin' but don't worry that will hopefully clear up soon but I may not get to update as often cause of how busy I am. With summer reading, soccer etc.**

**Lightning- 29**  
**Sally-29**  
**Justin- 7 almost 8**  
**Maddie-7 almost 8**  
**Tyler- 4**  
**Brian- 21**  
**Stormy-21**

* * *

**Chapter 3- 4 months later early August**

"Stormy get up." Brian said softly shaking his wife's shoulder.

"No I don't wanna." she mumbled.

"Hun, I know you haven't been feeling well lately but I want you at least get a little food in you." he said stroking her hair.

"Brian I'm just going to throw it up again." Stormy said rolling over to face him.

"It's at least worth a try I just want you to eat some toast at least. Please for me."

"Fine" Stormy said sitting up. But not even a second later she was in the bathroom throwing up the contents of her stomach. Brian came behind her and held her hair out of her face until she leaned back against his long legs.

"Thanks." she said as she rinsed out her mouth.

"I think you should go to the doctor babe. This has been going on for about a week and you can barley keep any food down I just want to make sure your ok." Brian said wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on hers.

"I'm starting to think that too. I'm getting sick of having my head in the toilet." she said kissing his cheek. And walking towards the kitchen.

"Brian I know since I got sick we weren't going to go boating with your parents and your cousins. But I think you should go."

"Stormy I don't want to leave you here while I'm out having fun and your here miserable." Brian said look at her.

"I can call Kimmy. And I know how much your cousin Jimmy has been wanting to see you." She said. Jimmy was Brian's 5 year old cousin who loved Brian.

"You are using Jimmy against me?"

"Maybe... Come babe you need to have some fun."

Brian knew he wasn't going to win this fight and finally caved.

**30 minutes later.**

"Ok Stormy Kimmy should be here in a couple minutes but I will call when we get back on land ok. I love you." Brian said hugging her.

"Ok. I love you too be careful don't drown." She said laughing into his chest.

"Very funny. Feel better honey I gotta go. Bye love you" he said placing a kiss on her head.

"Bye love you too." she said as he walked out the door to his car. She watched as he pulled out of the driveway. Stormy sighed and went back to the kitchen but turned around and ran to the bathroom instead with the sudden urge to puke again.

"Stormy?" Kimmy said entering the house a few minutes later.

"Right here don't need to yell." Stormy said putting her hair up into a ponytail. And lying down on the couch.

"Awe how's my little Stormy feeling." Kimmy said kneeling down by her head.

"Horrible. I'm tired I have a small head ache and I'm hungry but I can barley keep anything down. And just to throw into my sadness I haven't seen Lightning Sally or any of the kids cause if I do have something I don't want to get them sick." Stormy wined.

"Ok what can I do to make you feel better?" The blonde said smiling at her best friend.

"Get me a graham cracker." Stormy said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Graham cracker?"

"It's one thing that hasn't made me sick." Stormy said giggling.

"Ok" Kimmy got up and grabbed the box and came back and gave them to her. "I'm just going to ramble about what might be wrong with you and you answer yes or no."

"Flu?" Kimmy started.

"No I don't have a fever or anything."

"cold"

"no"

"food poisoning"

"no"

"period"

"Shit"

"well someone owes money to the swear jar." Kimmy said blinking a few times knowing that Stormy doesn't curse that often.

Story got up and ran to the kitchen calendar and couldn't believe it.

"9 weeks, 9 weeks how can I miss that? Oh my gosh oh my gosh." Stormy said coming back into room.

"What is it your period?" Kimmy asked sitting on the couch.

"just that I'm stupid enough to just now realize that I'm 9-10 weeks late" Stormy said sitting down on the edge of the coffee table in front of her. Stormy looked up and saw that Kimmy gave her the 'I'm confused look'

"Kimmy"she said calmly " I MIGHT BE PREGNANT!" Stormy yelled.

"oh my gosh we need to get a pregnancy test." Kimmy said grabbing Stormy's hands.

"Kim your going to have to go get it cause I think I'm going to be sick again." Stormy said covering her mouth and running into the bathroom again.

"I'll be back soon!" Kimmy yelled through the door.

"hurry!" Stormy yelled before getting sick again. After Five minutes of sitting on the bathroom floor Stormy rinsed out her mouth and walked out to their den and sat down on the sofa nibbling on a graham cracker.

**20 minutes Later.**

"I'm back!" Kimmy said entering the den handing the bag to Stormy.

Stormy sighed and walked into the bathroom. Stormy sat on the edge of the tub waiting the five minutes they are the longest five minutes of her life.

Stormy stepped out of the bathroom with the small stick in her hand.

"So what does it say?" Kimmy said standing next to her.

"I'm pregnant." Stormy said sitting down on the couch cris crossing her legs.

"thats great Stormy." Kimmy started then looked at Stormy's face. " aren't you happy Storm?"

" Ya I'm happy, excited, confused, scared and many more things going through my head." Stormy said looking at her best friend. " Brian and I were so careful. We want children but we wanted to wait to try until we were married at least a year."

" Stormy are you worried about what Brian is going to say?" Kimmy asked. Stormy nodded.

"Storm, I know for a fact that Brian is going to be so happy that your guys are going to have a kid. Even if it's earlier than intended." Kim said pulling her into a hug.

"I know." Stormy said. "and also you are going to be auntie Kimmy." Stormy said smiling.

"There's my smiley Stormy." Kimmy said laughing. Stormy got up to go get more Graham crackers when Kimmy noticed something.

"Stormy run your hand slowly down you stomach." Kimmy said as Stormy did it. Stormy stopped when her hand rose up a little. She lifted up her camisole and revealed and small bump.

"Stormy how many weeks were you late?"

"about 9 or 10." she said not looking up from the bump.

"I'm just making a guess that your about 12-13 weeks and that is when people start showing. But it normally looks like they gained weight but on you it doesn't look like that you actually have a bump."

"How could I have missed this."  
Stormy said as she placed her shirt back over the bump.

"you have been missing a lot lately. I didn't notice it till you turned to the side it's really small but noticeable. I think it's so noticeable on you is because of how small you are and that you didn't have very much stomach chub. Brian hasn't noticed this?"

"I didn't even notice it and it's my own body. But I didn't think he hasn't cause I've been wearing bigger shirts since I've been sick I changed into the cami after he left." Stormy said grabbing a Graham cracker.

"I do know one thing."

"What do you know Kim?"

"That, the kid's favorite food is going to be Graham crackers." Kimmy said laughing.

**6:30pm that night.**

Kimmy left and hour ago with Stormy threatening her if she told anyone she would die a slow painful death. Stormy knew that Brian would be home soon since he called a little while ago and went and changed into a bigger shirt and made sure to throw the pregnancy test and box into the trash and took the bathroom trash out.

Stormy went and lay down on the couch and turned on the TV. She found Dragon Tales a show that she used to watch when she was little. Stormy ended up falling asleep with her arm draped protectively over her stomach.

Brian walked in the door about 5 minutes later. He walked into the den where he found Dragon Tales playing and Stormy sleeping. He smiled and turned off the TV and draped a blanket over Stormy kissing her head and then heading off to take a shower.

Stormy woke you an hour later to the smell of Mac n cheese being cooked in the kitchen. At least she knew that it wouldn't make her sick. She got up and rubbed her stomach and smiled. She walked into the kitchen and behind Brian and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hello sleepy did you have a good nap do you feel better?" he said turning around kissing her head.

"Yes it was a much needed nap. And I feel a whole lot better than I did." she said kissing him back.

"I see that your stomach has gotten a liking of graham crackers." he said laughing.

"You can say that. I found out earlier that they didn't make me sick." she said giggling.

"Ya I see that you and Kimmy ate half the box. Now are you hungry for some dinner?

"Oh ya I'm starving." she said smiling. Her and Brian ate and talked about their day Stormy is holding off telling him about the news later when they go to bed. Brian told her how Jimmy pushed him out of the boat.

"Sounds like you had fun. And was I right did Jimmy miss you?" Stormy said smiling.

"Yes you were right and I was glad to spend time with the little guy. What did you and Kimmy do all day?"

"Oh you know we watched TV I threw up a couple times, ate graham crackers and then she left and I fell asleep." she said smiling.

"Sounds like fun. Do you think you're up for a visit to Lightning Sally and the kids?" Brian said knowing Stormy wants to see them.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I've been locked up in this house for too long!" Stormy said hugging him.

Brian and Stormy walked down to the road to the McQueens home and knocked on the door. Justin and Maddie opened the door.

"Stormy!" they yelled hugging her. Then Tyler came and hugged her too.

"Ok ok get off me and let us in." Stormy said as they walked in the house.

"Hey Storm how you feeling?" Lightning said giving her a hug.

"A whole lot better."

"Ya she actually kept down Dinner today." Brian said laughing as he picked up Tyler who was hugging his neck.

"Well I guess that's a step in the right direction and Tyler let go of Uncle Brian." Sally said grabbing Tyler.

"But Mommy I love Uncle Brian." Tyler wined.

"Yes I know but you don't have hang on him like a monkey." Sally giggled.

**Later that night.**

Brian and Stormy came back from the McQueens house and he could tell that Stormy was getting tired.  
Stormy showered and changed into a cami and shorts and climbed into bed reading her book with the covers over her stomach. Brian climbed into bed next to her kissing her. She looked over and saw his hand resting next to her.

Stormy reached over grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Brian took his hand off and the Stormy grabbed it again and placed it on her stomach. Brian looked at Stormy who raised her eye brows. He slipped his hand off again and she grabbed it more forcefully and gently placed it on her stomach and kept her hand on top of his.

"Stormy what are you doing." Brian asked laughing at his wife's actions.

"I want you to think. Think about what has been happening to me lately. And think about where your hand is sitting right now." Stormy said rubbing his hand.

Brian looked at her then back to their hands and then back and forth between the two. Until his eyes got big and he looked into Stormy's bright green eyes.

"Wait are you" he said pointing to her stomach" and am I going to be a." he asked getting a smile on his face.

"If you were about to say pregnant and dad then yes. Brian you're going to be a dad." Stormy said smiling. Brian smiled widely and kissed her deeply.

"When did you find this out?" Brian asked sitting on his knees next to her and she did the same thing but still keeping stomach covered with the comforter.

"Today I realized with the help of Kimberly that my period was 9-10 weeks late."

"How do you not notice that?" Brian asked.

"Yet again I don't know then I took a test and it was positive. Then later on yet again with the help of Kimberly she noticed this." Stormy said dropping the blanket and turning to the side to reveal the small bump. "Kimmy is guessing that I'm around 12-13 weeks along and the reason I'm showing is because of how small of belly fat I have." Stormy said lifting her shirt and looking at Brian who is wide eyed and smiling.

"Oh my gosh." Brian said placing his hand over the bump.

"I didn't know how I didn't realize that I have a bump if I am 12 weeks it seems small but that's just me comparing my self to Sally when she was pregnant with Tyler."

"Storm every baby is different no matter how small I think is perfect and it's very cute." Brian said still not removing his hand from her baby bump. Stormy placed her hand over his and smiled.

"So are you happy we are going to have a baby sooner than planed?" Stormy asked looking up at Brian.

"Extremely." he smiled placing a kiss on her stomach and then her lips. Then they both drifted off for the night

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

"Brian wakes up." Stormy said shaking him lightly.

"Morning Hun why are we getting up this early." he asked looking at the clock that said 7:30.

"I forgot to tell you last night that I made an doctors appointment for this morning cause I really want to know how far along I am." stormy said smiling.

"Oh ok when do we have to leave. And how you feeling this morning?" He asked getting up.

"I feel fine I threw up once but I ate a graham cracker and I'm fine now and if we want to get there on time I would leave in about 10 minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier." he asked slipping on a shirt.

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so cute." Stormy said ruffling his hair and slipping on a shirt that didn't show her bump.

"Why don't you show off your cute bump?" Brian said laughing.

"Well who ever is out wandering about at this time of morning I don't want them to know I'm pregnant yet I want to wait till we find out how far along I am." She said grabbing his hand and walking out the door to her very old yellow bug.

They drove to the doctor's office and sat in the waiting room till they were called into the room. Stormy sat on the table with Brian holding her hand next to her as she swings her legs like a little kid.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Parks how are you today. Now Stormy from the tests that we took you are indeed pregnant and if you could lay back and lift your shirt just above your stomach them we can do an ultrasound to see how far along you are." Doctor Johnson said looking up from her clip bored.

Stormy did what was told Johnson squirted the gel on he stomach.

"I see your already sporting the little bump." Doctor said giggling moving the wand around on her stomach. "By the looks of it you are about 14 weeks along by the size of the baby.".

"And Stormy, I'm going with my gut feeling but with your body type I'm guessing that you're going to gain your baby weight all in the stomach area. In other words you're going to be all baby. So later on in the pregnancy you will probably have some back pain. And I'm just going off of your baby bump here."

"Oh ok I get it." Stormy said laughing.

"Ok Parks the baby is perfectly healthy. I'll give you a book of all the stuff you need to know if you have any problem or questions just give me a call. And do you guys want to see your baby?" Stormy and Brian nodded. She turned the monitor to them and they smiled.

"Brian look it's so small." Stormy said squeezing his hand.

"Oh my gosh it's so amazing." he said kissing her head.

"Ok I printed some pictures for you guys. And I would like to see you back in about a month to check on progress." Johnson said wiping the gel off her stomach.

"Thank you." they both said as they left the office and walked back out to the car.

"Ok are you ready to head back to town." Brian asked starting the car.

"Yup but first can we stop by the store?" Stormy asked.

"Ya, why."

"We are going to need more graham crackers." she said smiling.

"Ok this kid is either going love Graham crackers or hate them when it comes out." Brian said laughing.

They came back to Radiator Springs after the graham cracker stop they walked into the cafe hand in hand.

"Hey where have you two been?" Lightning asked as they sat down next to them

"We had to go into town." Brian answered. Stormy looked around the cafe seeing who was in and it was all the towns people and one or two visitors. The rest of the tourists come in later.

"I think we should tell everyone now." Stormy whispered to Brian.

"I was just thinking the same thing. I'll let you do the honors." he said smiling. Stormy and Brian went to the front of the cafe by the counter.

"HEY CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" Stormy yelled. As the cafe went silent.

"We have an announcement!" Brian said.

"We are going to have a baby!" Stormy said smiling.

"How far along?" Sally asked through the congratulating.

"14 weeks and I have the baby bump to prove it." Stormy said tightening her shirt to show off the baby bump. She went and sat back with Lightning and Sally.

"My baby sister is going to have a baby." Lightning said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Lighty." Stormy said gigging.

"When did you find out?" Sally asked.

"Yesterday. And I didn't notice the baby bump till yesterday either." Stormy said laughing.

"How do you not notice that?" Lightning asked looking at them.

"I don't know everyone keeps asking me that. I'm not that observant." Stormy said complaining. Brian laughed and kissed her forehead as she nibbled in a graham cracker.

"You and your graham crackers" He laughed.

* * *

**A/N- hey hoped you enjoyed this I'll get over my writers block soon don't worry!**

**Love moviejunkie66**


End file.
